Mizu
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Orihime isn't herself today Ichigo is worried what exactally bothering Orihime? One Shot IchiHime


Okay I don't own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Kubo-sensei. Well I hope you guys like this story. I know I wrote something like this but hey what can you say I mean it me right? Anyways this might be a little late and I'm sorry. It may not be all that great but yeah. Well I'll shut up now.

_Mizu:_

The forecast said it was sunny but clouds started to roll in. Ichigo and Rukia where coming back from fighting with a Hollow. Orihime and Sado watched them come into the classroom and back into their body.

"Ishida please answer the question on the board." Teacher said Ishida fixed his glasses as he answered the question the teacher nodded their head.

"Correct." Teacher said as they turned around and wrote on the board. Orihime was looking outside she was looking at the clouds Ichigo slightly looked at her. Orihime continued to look outside while the teacher was talking Orihime's thoughts was on something else. Orihime finally looked towards the board and quickly wrote down in her note.

"I wonder what's on Inoue's mind. She isn't herself." Ichigo thought to himself. Class continued slowly the bell finally rang as they put their things together and left class. Ichigo looked around the hall and caught up to Orihime. He grabbed her hand as she looked up at him.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said a bit surprised.

"Inoue can I talk to you after school?" Ichigo asked Orihime gave a nod.

"Hai." Orihime replied.

"Okay at three thirty met me at the front gate." Ichigo said Orihime nodded her head.

"Okay." Orihime replied as she left Ichigo watched her leave he went to do something. Orihime was with Tatsuki and the others as they ate. Orihime looked at her lunch. Tatsuki looked at her.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki said Orihime blinked a bit and looked at Tatsuki.

"Nani Tatsuki-chan...?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki looked at her.

"Something wrong?" Tatsuki asked Orihime slightly looked off towards the side then shook her head.

"No." Orihime replied as she looked at her. Tatsuki looked at her she wanted to believe that she was alright. Orihime looked at her food and ate it. They finished eating as they talked. Orihime wasn't really listening. Tatsuki was worried. They walked back into class. Clouds rolled in more but it was still sunny. Class went slow but still they waited for the last bell to ring. The bell rang as they put their things away. Orihime stayed behind as she looked through her book and took some notes she missed during class. The sky became back it was ready to pour like cats and dogs. Orihime looked at the clock on the wall and noticed the time.

"I should get going." Orihime thought to herself as she picked up her things and put them away. She got up and walked out of the classroom and went to the main gate. Waiting there was Ichigo he looked at her.

"Kurosaki-kun did I make you wait?" Orihime asked Ichigo shook his head.

"No." Ichigo replied.

"That's good." Orihime said.

"I'll walk you back." Ichigo said.

"Arigato." Orihime replied as they walked towards her apartment.

"Inoue...You haven't been yourself lately." Ichigo said Orihime looked at him.

"..." Orihime said Ichigo stopped as he held her arm to have her to stop.

"Orihime what is it please tell me." Ichigo said. Orihime looked towards the side.

"Well..."Orihime replied Ichigo put a hand under her chin as he brought her to look at him.

"Inoue what's wrong?" Please tell me." Ichigo said in a low whisper. Orihime looked at him as she slightly gave a nod.

"I was just...Thinking on how today was the day..." Orihime stopped in her sentence. Before she could say anything it started to rain. They quickly ran though the streets. They finally reached the house as they slightly whipped the water from their hair.

"I'll bring a towel." Orihime said as she took off her shoe and quickly went to get the towel. She brought the towel.

"Here you go." Orihime said.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied. He took the towel from her and whipped himself dry.

"I'll bring you something to wear." Orihime said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he walked into the room. Orihime looked though a few drawers as she pulled out some clothes for herself to change as she changed into them she went to the left and looked through a few boxes. She pulled out a few clothes.

"These should fit him." Orihime thought to herself as she walked into the room Ichigo was waiting in.

"Here you go Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said Ichigo took the clothes from her.

"Arigato." Ichigo said as he moved into another room to change into the clothes that Orihime let him borrow.

"I wonder what today is for Orihime..." Ichigo thought to himself. He came back Orihime took his wet clothes and hung them to alongside with her clothes.

"Inoue you remembered today was what?" Ichigo asked Orihime looked at him. She then looked outside for a moment.

"Today was the day that my brother died." Orihime said as she continued to look outside the window as rain continued to fall.

"Your brother?" Ichigo said in a sadden tone of voice. Orihime nodded her head.

"He was on his way to work when..." Orihime stopped. Ichigo got up and walked over towards her and sat down behind her and put his hands around her. Orihime's eyes widened.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said in a surprised tone of voice. Ichigo held her tighter in his arms.

"I'm sorry Inoue. I didn't know that something like that had happen to you." Ichigo said as he held her tighter. It was like him losing him mother, Orihime's expression changed as it became soft. She placed her hands on top of his.

"Arigato Kurosaki-kun. But you also lost someone too." Orihime said Ichigo's grip tighten a bit as he gave a slight nod.

"I did my mother when I was six." Ichigo replied. Orihime tighten her grip on his hands.

"I heard from Tatsuki-chan. You must have had a hard time." Orihime said a bit tearfully. Ichigo placed his head on her shoulder.

"It was. At the age of six seeing someone they loved so much disappearing in front of your eyes wasn't enough, you can say I took my younger sisters mother away." Ichigo replied. Orihime looked at him.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said in a low whisper. She put a hand on his head.

"Kurosaki-kun I don't think it's your fault." Orihime said as Ichigo slightly lifted his head and looked at her.

"Inoue." Ichigo said in a low whisper.

"I think she did what any mother would do. Protect the one she loves no matter what happen to herself. As long as the one's she love are safe." Orihime said Ichigo slightly looked off towards the side. He looked outside the way it was raining right now reminded him the day his mother died. Orihime looked at him as she hugged him. Ichigo looked at her.

"Inoue..." Ichigo said.

"Gome...I made you worry about me and reminding you something that hurts you the most." Orihime said Ichigo continued to look at her as he hugged her back.

"Inoue...Don't say that. I could say that I'm glad that there's someone who knows the kind of pain I've been in." Ichigo said Orihime held his shirt in her fingers as she tightened her grip. He took one of his hands away from her and then he put it under her chin as he lifted her chin up. She looked at him as he looked at her, he slowly leaned towards her. Her eyes widened a bit she wasn't sure what to do she then tighten her grip on his shirt as she kissed him back. He held her tighter as she closed her eyes. The two stayed like this for a while. He slowly let go of the kiss as Orihime slowly opened her eyes as she looked at him. He looked down at her as the hand that was under her chin moved to the back of her head and brought it close to his chest.

"Inoue...I'll be here when you need me. Don't forget that. I'll be there whenever you need someone." Ichigo said in a low whisper. Orihime looked at him.

"Kurosaki-kun...Arigato." Orihime replied back in a low whisper as she held him tight. Orihime let her eyes close as she listened to the beating of his head.

"Kurosaki-kun if you ever need someone to be your side. I'll be there for you as you would for me." Orihime said. Ichigo nodded his head. They stayed quiet the beating of the rain on the roof could be heard. Ichigo slowly stroked the back of Orihime's head. Orihime was about to fall asleep when she opened her eyes she looked up at him she leaned towards him as she kissed him. She wanted to taste his lips one more time and breath in his sweet smell. Ichigo was slightly surprised but then he kissed her back as he deepened the kiss. He wanted to remember the taste of her lips and her smell. Something he wanted for a while. Someone who understood, someone who can help him through things. Orihime slowly let go of the kiss her cheeks slightly red. He put a hand on her cheek as she then put her hand on top of his.

"Can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked as Orihime nodded her head.

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Is it alright that I stay the night here?" Ichigo asked Orihime slightly became redder she looked towards the side as she gave a nod.

"Sure you can stay for the night Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime replied Ichigo hugged her as she looked at him.

"I'll get food ready then." Orihime said as he nodded his head and let her go. She went into the kitchen to make food as Ichigo got word to his family that he was staying at Orihime's place and that he'll be back the next day and that they shouldn't worry about him. Ichigo walked into the small room where Orihime put the food on the table.

"Kurosaki-kun I hope you like what I made." Orihime said a bit shyly he looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sure I'll like it." Ichigo said as he sat down at the table. They put their hands together and then they ate their food Ichigo looked over to Orihime and gave a smile.

"This is good." Ichigo said Orihime gave a smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Orihime replied. Orihime washed the dishes when they were done eating.

"Inoue, do you have clothes I could borrow to sleep in?" Ichigo asked Orihime looked at him.

"I think so I'll check." Orihime said.

"Wari arigato." Ichigo replied Orihime smiled as she went to her room and then looked through a small box as she pulled out a few clothes she looked at them.

"These should work." Orihime thought to herself as she took them to Ichigo.

"Here you go Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said as Ichigo took them.

"Arigato Inoue." Ichigo said as he went to changed into them. Orihime made a bed for Ichigo once he was done changing Orihime went to change her clothes. When she came back Ichigo was on top of his bed looking through his text book. Orihime walked over to her bed and sat down on it for a few minutes she laid down and fell asleep. Ichigo covered her up and turned off the light as he fell asleep himself.

**The End**


End file.
